SG1 and Magic in the Dead Zone
by Silver and Black
Summary: SG-1 and Janet take a vacation in Cleaves Mills where they stay with Johnny Smith.


I do not own Stargate SG-1 or The Dead Zone. SG-1 has returned to its universe after the events of The Ilanyan Chronicles and the Alternate Earth Tour series. SG-1 and Janet take a much-needed vacation in the sleepy New England town of Cleaves Mills where they stay at the house of Jack's friend, Johnny Smith. After coming out of his coma, Johnny discovers that he has mental powers beyond the psychic ability to see the future. Then there's the prophecy. As before, all characters I create are mine. Enjoy!  
  
SPOILERS: Stargate SG-1: Need, The Broca Divide, Holiday, and Legacy The Dead Zone: Enemy Mind, Dinner with Dana SEASONS: Stargate SG-1: None/AU The Dead Zone: Season One, between Shaman and Destiny  
  
SG-1 and Magic in the Dead Zone By: Nightwind  
  
Johnny Smith woke one sunny August morning to the sound of his alarm wailing and his T.V. blaring. He fisted the alarm off so hard he almost broke it. Beside his bed lay his black cane, the silver head catching the rays of sunlight filtering in through the blinds. Johnny raised his arm over the cane, causing it to fly into his outstretched hand. He sat it down on the rubber tipped bottom then used it to lever his body out of bed. Greg Stillson's voice boomed from the T.V. he had never turned off the night before. Just seeing the man's face was enough to make him want to smash the television to smithereens with his cane. Instead he bent down and switched it off. Johnny immediately regretted that move for as he went to stand up intense pain seared through his injured leg. "Ow," he howled while clutching the leg and rubbing it in an attempt to ease the soreness. He hobbled downstairs, his limp even more pronounced, pain etched upon his face. Bruce Lewis, his physical therapist, stood at the foot of the stairs to catch Johnny if he started to fall. "Let me help you, Johnny, before you hurt yourself," Bruce said, rushing up the stairs to assist his friend who was clearly struggling. He wrapped one arm around the waist and placed a hand on his friend's arm. Slowly but surely Bruce led him downstairs, one step at a time. Waiting for them in the kitchen was the hot breakfast Sarah had so thoughtfully prepared. She pulled out a chair then helped Johnny into it. Walt had already finished eating and was taking the last few sips of coffee before racing out the door. Little Johnny didn't take notice of his father's presence but continued to crunch his cereal. For Bruce, eggs, toast and jam, a frothy glass of orange juice. For Johnny, a stack of blueberry pancakes dripping in maple syrup, hot coffee. "Sarah, are you trying to fatten me up or clog my arteries," Johnny said in a teasing voice. She didn't say anything, just rolled her eyes and handed him his silverware. He tucked into the pancakes with gusto, washing it down with steaming hot coffee. One would have thought he was a starving man who hadn't eaten in two weeks from the way he made the pancakes disappear. "Slow down, Johnny, you're going to make yourself sick," Sarah admonished him. But he hadn't heard her for the pancakes were gone and he was polishing off the coffee. "Great breakfast, Sarah," he said, feeling full for the first time in six years. He summoned his cane, slowly rose from the chair, and limped away.  
Colonel Jack O'Neill walked into Sam's laboratory, brandishing six plane tickets. "Hammond just gave us three weeks downtime. We're going to Maine, Carter! Pack your bags," he said, smiling ear to ear. "Booked a hotel, sir?" "No, I called a friend of mine in Cleaves Mills and we're going to be staying at his house." "Does this friend have a name?" "Johnny Smith. He teaches biology at the local high school."  
  
"What kind of name is that," Sam snickered. "The first time I met him, I nearly cracked up laughing when he introduced himself. I wondered the same thing too, Carter." "Johnny, sir. Tell me what he's like."  
  
"He's an intense young man with an aura of mystery about him. Lives alone in a large almost palatial Edwardian, one of the biggest houses on the block. Drives a two-year-old blue Jeep that his physical therapist fixed. He walks with a noticeable limp and uses a cane, a black cane with a silver head. Spent the last six years in a coma after a near fatal car crash. Woke up from said coma suddenly in possession of psychic powers no one can explain. Johnny only needs to touch a person to see either something that has happened to them or something that will happen in the future."  
  
"When's the flight, sir?"  
  
"Three o'clock tomorrow. Better go home and pack, Carter."  
  
"I will, sir. First let me tell the others."  
  
"Good-bye, Sam. See you at the airport."  
  
"Bye, Jack. See you tomorrow." O'Neill handed her a ticket, turned, and strolled away.  
Carter walked through the door to Daniel's lab. "Hey, Sam. What's up," the Divinity asked, a smile on his face. "Daniel, we've just been granted three weeks downtime. Jack's taking us to Maine. Instead of booking a hotel, he has us staying at a friend's house."  
  
"Did he tell you this friend's name?"  
  
"Yes. His name is John Smith." "Like the famous John Smith?" "Yes."  
  
"So when do we meet this guy?"  
  
"We leave tomorrow at three. Jack has your ticket. Go home, get packed. I'll see you then. Bye, Daniel."  
  
"Good-bye, Sam." Jonas and Teal'c were thrilled by this chance to see more of Earth. Janet called the babysitter, told her that she'd be watching Samantha for the next three weeks. Carter waited until her friend had finished her call. The two women said their good-byes then went their separate ways. She left the base, jumped in the car, and drove home. Carter pulled out her suitcase, prepared to spend the evening packing.  
  
The next day Colorado Springs Regional Airport/Cleaves Mills Airport  
  
O'Neill met Janet and the rest of SG-1 at their gate. The plane they boarded was a commuter jet. Take off went smoothly, flight calm, landing just as smooth. Upon arriving at their gate, they disembarked. Waiting for them was a sinister-looking young man all dressed in black. Black shoes, belt, pants, sweater over t-shirt. Topping it off was a black leather jacket and gloves. Clasped in his left hand the silver head of a black cane. Clear, cold ice blue eyes looked out from a pale face surmounted by close-cropped honey blonde hair. Power emanated from him in waves, crackling across his skin. The aura surrounding him was so strong that there wasn't a doubt in their minds as to what he was. Johnny wasn't just a psychic, he was something more. A mage possessed of immense power. Janet approached him and the symbols on his arm glowed as if in response to her presence. (He is the One, the Chosen. Today prophecy has been fulfilled(, she Sent to the others. "Johnny, let's go before they tow Bruce's car. You know he'd have a fit if that happened," said the woman who'd materialized by his side. "All right, kids. You heard Sarah. Let's go," Jack said. A quick stop at the baggage claim to retrieve the rest of their luggage then out to Bruce's car. When it was discovered that not everyone would fit in the Cruiser, Sarah conjured a portal and led Jack and Teal'c through. Sam, Jonas, and Daniel climbed into the back seat. Janet took her place in the passenger seat. Johnny levitated their suitcases into the trunk of the Cruiser. He opened the driver's side door and hopped in. Daniel quickly took a hold of his cane and drew it into his lap. Johnny couldn't believe what he was seeing. A Wood Elf sitting in the backseat of Bruce's Cruiser. Daniel's eyes were a startling electric blue, unlike the usual brown of the Wood Elves. His hair, however, was the medium brown typical of his Race. Daniel's skin almost matched his hair, except it was a shade lighter. Johnny took a quick look at the woman in the passenger's seat before buckling his seatbelt. Sam made sure everyone in the back was buckled up. He put the key in the ignition, turned it, and they were off.  
From the airport to the Smith house it was a very brief ten minutes. Jack had not been kidding when he said Johnny's house was almost palatial. It certainly had to be one of the biggest houses on the block. Jonas looked at the house in disbelief. He'd never seen a house that big, not even the wealthiest Kelownans' houses could compare. Sam knew drow whose homes were just as big as or even bigger than Johnny's. None of Daniel's foster parents had been poor but they hadn't been rich, certainly none were rich enough to afford such a house. Sarah's portal appeared beside the car and she and Jack and Teal'c stepped through. While Teal'c was gaping at the size of Johnny's house, she retrieved their luggage from the trunk. Jonas vanished from the car and while still invisible opened the other passenger door for Sam. Daniel transformed into a small bird then flew out the open door. (Johnny's favorite avian form, by the way, is a hawk.) He grabbed his cane from the back seat, opened the door, and stepped out of the car. Johnny limped to his front door, key in hand. Daniel landed on his shoulder, chirping sweetly in his ear. (Be quiet, bird(, he Sent to the robin. The bird tweeted his displeasure at being told to stop singing. Johnny inserted the key into the lock, hoping Daniel would be quiet long enough for him to open his front door. No sooner did he go to turn the key, the robin began to sing again. He took his cane and violently knocked the bird off his shoulder. The bird pinwheeled wildly before landing on the front porch with an anguished squawk. Robin-Daniel transformed into Elven-Daniel right in front of Johnny's door. He sat up, rubbing his head. (That wasn't very nice, Johnny,( he yelled inside Johnny's mind. Janet ran to her friend's side, offering him a helping hand. "It's all right, Janet. I'm fine. He didn't hurt me too badly," Daniel said as he lifted himself up off the ground, still rubbing his aching head. She threw Johnny a withering glance that seemed to say, "Don't ever hit my friend again or I shall be forced to hurt you." He turned the key in the lock, turned the doorknob, and the door swung open. Daniel was the first inside the house. What he saw took his breath away. The front rooms were paneled in dark cherry wood. In the foyer stood a magnificent spiral staircase, its banister carved with mythical creatures. Etched into the balusters was a series of nature scenes, all carved in relief. Each of the creatures on the banisters looked like they could leap out at you. Only place were there wasn't any reliefs were the stairs. Celtic knot work really made the staircase a work of art. Johnny walked in the door and gave his fingers a quick snap. The grand staircase changed to a more unassuming one of the same cherry wood as the paneling. Before it had transformed, Daniel had caught a glimpse of a hunter carved in a woodland scene. He'd not gotten much time to study it but he knew the figure was familiar looking. The hunter could be only one person. Johnny.  
Janet wheeled her suitcase into the bedroom where she'd be sleeping for the next three weeks. It had the same dark cherry paneling as downstairs and a hardwood floor. Just like the parlor, the bedroom had an expensive Persian rug. The bed was a king sized sleigh. What she didn't know was that she wasn't going to have the room to herself. She'd be sharing it with their host. Exhausted, she stretched out on the bed without opening her suitcase. When she woke she found that her suitcase was open and someone was putting her clothes in the armoire. "Who's there," she said sleepily. No answer. She sat up, wiped the sleep from her eyes. To her surprise, it was Johnny. "Like the room?"  
  
"Yeah, it's nice. Bed's certainly big enough." "Didn't I tell you that you'll be sleeping with me?" "What?"  
  
"Sam and Jack are doubling up. I thought you'd be fine with the arraignment." "Put the clothes away and come over here," Janet said, uncomfortably, changing the subject. He didn't put the clothes away but instead left them in the suitcase. She patted a space on the bed beside her. Laying the cane down on the floor, he took his place next to her. "There's something I must tell you, Johnny. It's about your parents. Vera wasn't your mother nor was Herb your father. Your biological parents left you in a basket outside their door."  
  
"Were they human? Am I really a demon?"  
  
"No, they weren't human but they weren't demons. They're Elves just like me. Your parents are powerful sorcerers from the race that are our underground-dwelling kin. To the Wood and High Elves, they are known as Dark Elves. Among their kind, they call themselves drow. Drow are ethereally beautiful like their surface-dwelling kindred. You can't miss them. Their entire race has dark skin and white hair. Most drow have crimson eyes but a handful among them has amber eyes. Your parents' are the red of blood first shed. Both male and female possess stately statures and lithe physiques. They are strong and have some muscle." Janet took up his hand and closed her eyes. Her mind's eye saw through his glamour. She imagined him without it. As she opened her eyes, the glamour seemed to shatter like smashed crystal. Johnny's appearance had undergone a rather dramatic transformation. No longer fair-complexioned, his skin was now stunning ebony. The blonde hair and eyebrows had turned snowy white. His once blue eyes had become a demonic crimson red. Delicate ears terminated in slender points. While his hands still were big, his fingers had noticeably slimmed. His face now was narrower, cheekbones higher. For the first time in his life, he could almost be considered handsome. Janet conjured a mirror and handed it to him. As he admired his reflection, she continued speaking. "Your parents are gods. Your father is the God of the Underworld, your mother the War Goddess. Johnny, you are Death. You look to be only thirty but you in fact are more than a billion years old. Before descending, you had no physical form. After your parents took form, you entered your mother's womb and nine months later you came into the world as an infant. I had a vision of your birth, that you would be the one to fulfill the prophecy. Your parents gave you a name before they gave you to the Smiths. Muna'al. It's Elvish. It means "death." Considering whom you are, it's quite fitting." 


End file.
